Don t Tell Me
by AndyPain
Summary: Los S.T.A.R.S reciben la visita de tres nuevos agentes en vísperas de año nuevo, los cuales demuestran tener un comportamiento de lo más sospechoso, en especial el más joven de ellos, tanto que Rebecca ya siente como su llegada solo traerá distracciones para el nuevo comienzo. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" para AnlDmn21


_Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Aviso: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro " Resident Evil: Behind the horror"<p>

Dedicado a AnlDmn21, ojala lo disfrutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Don´t Tell me<br>**  
>This guilt trip that you put me on won't,<br>mess me up but I've done no wrong  
>Any thoughts of you and me have gone away<p>

* * *

><p>La joven miembro del equipo Bravo, Rebecca Chambers estaba ya agotada de revisar todo el papeleo que habían acumulado esa semana.<p>

Extrañas desapariciones comenzaron a acontecer en los alrededores de Raccoon City y debían ordenar todas las investigaciones al respecto, puesto que la policía local había dejado a manos de los S.T.A.R.S. el flujo de los acontecimientos.

-Es increíble que tengamos que trabajar tanto en papeles en las últimas instancias del año- escuchó que se quejaba una voz femenina al lado de su escritorio.

Jill se desperezaba, extendiendo sus brazos. La otra mujer del equipo también había tenido su buena parte de papeleo, pero nada que un buen trabajo en equipo no pueda solucionar, ya casi terminaban.

Ambas chicas comenzaron una entretenida conversación sobre sus planes para el fin de año que ya estaba pronto a acontecer cuando tres personajes irrumpieron en la sala.

Eran tres hombres uniformados al estilo militar. No fueron capaces de reconocer a ninguno. Detrás de ellos apareció Brad, algo nervioso, y guiándolos a la oficina de su capitán.

Jill y Rebecca pudieron ver cómo los 3 uniformados entraban, dejando a Brad en la puerta, y posteriormente cerrándola.

Por el enorme ventanal en la pared, que compartía la oficina de Wesker con la sala de los demás miembros, se podía ver la charla, mas no oírla.

-Psshh Brad- lo llamó Jill haciendo que el muchacho se acercara- ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé, acaban de llegar- comentó el soldado mirando también por el ventanal- son de un escuadrón especial, los mandan los de arriba, no dijeron mucho. El más enano de ellos tiene una mirada que da miedo, me dijo que tenía órdenes de hablar con el capitán y que lo llevara a él.

Rebecca puso más atención y pudo ver que el más pequeño en estatura, llevaba el pelo castaño claro y corto. Este hablaba con Wesker, que ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse de pie, observaba por sus oscuras gafas a los recién llegados y escuchaba lo que tenían para decirle.

Finalmente su capitán se puso de pie y lo primero que notó fue a sus tres subordinados mirando a su despacho, sin mucho reparo se acercó al ventanal y bajo las persianas, acabando con el espectáculo para ellos.

-Vaya… parece serio- comentó Jill al dejar de observar ya el ventanal. Rebecca y Brad asintieron.

Ya comenzaban a pensar que quizás era una importante reunión que requería horas de charla, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando pasar primero a dos de los uniformados, uno de aspecto afroamericano y otro del mismo alto pero de tez más clara, primero. Luego el más bajo de estatura volvió a intercambiar palabas con Wesker y finalmente un saludo militar.

Antes de irse, el muchacho miro en dirección a Jill y los demás, parecía haberle dado una rápida mirada de contemplación y que luego recayó en Rebecca.

La más chica sintió la mirada seria sobre ella. El castaño pareció haber notado que la incomodaba y sonrió de lado, luego su mirada se posó en varios sectores de la sala para luego retirarse.

-Okey… eso fue raro- comento Jill, viendo como los nuevos individuos desaparecían.

-Si…- concordó la más chica, su mirada cayo luego en Wesker, quien los miraba serio.

Los tres integrantes de los S.T.A.R.S. entendieron al instante la severidad de los ojos que los observaban e inmediatamente volvieron a sus asuntos.

…

Era impensable que estuviera desde tan temprano el ultimo día del año en la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S.

-… La última vez que vieron a los hermanos Dilasios fue en los alrededores del bosque de la ciudad. Aun no llevan ni 12 horas perdidos y es verdad que denunciarlos por extraviados es aún muy pronto, pero debido a las recientes desapariciones de los alrededores decidimos comenzar ahora- explico el capitán- nos dividiremos en equipos de dos personas por las zonas, no estarán tan separados como para obviar algo ni tan lejos como para quedar por aparte. En marcha.

…

-Supongo que su capitán los tiene siempre dándoles órdenes sin tenerlos en cuenta.

Rebecca miró a su compañero, el joven de cabello castaño claro al que pusieron con ella para la misión de reconocimiento.

Desde que se habían separado de sus demás colegas y ya llevaban como 20 minutos caminando por el bosque, no había dicho nada.

Esta era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz.

No sabía cómo contestar su tono altanero y quejoso, así que simplemente siguió caminando sin darle más importancia.

No quería mostrarse descortés, pero la llegada de los 3 nuevos aun le parecía muy extraño.

Wesker no había hecho más que presentarlos y decirles que estarían con ellos en sus filas por un tiempo. No parecía muy alegre tampoco por la noticia.

-Lo siento, no quise sonar mal. ¿Te parece que nos presentemos primero?- volvió a intentar el chico.

-El capitán Wesker ya los presento, Oficial Piers Nivans- contestó Rebbeca dándose la vuelta y mirándolo.

-No soy un oficial- contestó el chico con un dejo de gracia.

-¿Ah no?

-Pues… no tan así, un agente sería más correcto. "Oficial Chambers"

Rebbeca intentó recordar si había sido presentada pero rápidamente supo que no.

-Leí los expedientes de los S.T.A.R.S.- explicó el chico adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, exactamente?- se atrevió a indagar.

-¿Su querido capitán no les dijo nada?- preguntó el chico pero el silencio de la oficial le dio su respuesta- ¿siempre les oculta cosas?

-El capitán Wesker opera con nosotros con la mayor eficiencia posible, si no nos lo dijo… es porque no necesitábamos saberlo- contestó contundemente.

Piers silbó como si hubiera escuchado algo grande.

-Eso sí que es tener una confianza ciega en su superior- exclamó el chico con gracia mientras seguía encaminándose por el bosque.

-Todos nosotros confiamos en nuestros puestos, principalmente el de nuestro capitán. Somos los mejores en nuestra especialidad, somos S.T.A.R.S.

-Vaya, cuanto orgullo. Seguro que tienen bien en claro eso para cumplir órdenes sin cuestionarlas.

¿A dónde quería llegar este chico? ¿Por qué lo cuestionaba todo?

-No me dijiste el porqué de su llegada.

-Solo… nos mandaron como refuerzos.

-¿Refuerzo? ¿Para qué? Aparte del equipo Alfa y Bravo, Racoon City cuanta con toda la unidad de policía. No estamos bajo amenaza ni nada por el estilo ¿Para qué necesitaríamos refuerzos?

-Pues eso no lo sé… yo solo sigo órdenes- contestó sin mirarla y restándole importancia al asunto- pareces muy listilla también niña.

-No soy una niña- contesto tajantemente, irguiéndose lo más que podía- y sí, soy lista, se supone que debo serlo. Ya te lo dije, somos los mejores en nuestros puestos.

-Waoh, disculpa, no quise ofenderte- siguió el muchacho- es que… ya sabes, pareces muy joven y linda para tener un puesto de tanta presión en un equipo tan elitista.

Rebbeca agradeció que su compañero estaba en frente, de esa manera no podría ver el ligero sonrojo que el calor de sus mejillas le indicaban que estaba teniendo.

…

-Los padres de los chicos aun no tienen noticias- comenzó Wesker luego de reunirlos a todos ya bien entrada la tarde luego de no haber encontrado nada- oficialmente están desaparecidos. Valentine, encárgate de pasarle los informes a la policía de la ciudad, ellos se harán cargo a partir de ahora.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, buen trabajo. No siempre se puede encontrar lo perdido- siguió su capitán y esta vez le dio una leve mirada a los 3 integrantes nuevos al momento que su rostro mostraba una expresión más dura- es todo, nos veremos el año que viene, supongo.

-Es verdad, irán a la fiesta de fin de año- comentó Brad recordándolo de repente.

El chico pudo sentir como una mirada se le clavaba y quedo inmóvil hasta que Wesker dejo la sala.

-Diablos…

-Sí, ahora seguro te va a dejar limpiando las armas por imprudente y escandaloso- se burló Chris. Al chico no le causo tanta gracia.

-Quizás lo haga, no le des ideas.

-Esta noche, al ser fin de año, abra una fiesta en uno de los salones de la ciudad, la policía de aquí lo organizo todo y claro estamos invitados… ustedes también- dijo Chris amigablemente a los 3 nuevos miembros- ya saben, relajarnos y conocernos mejor puede ser una mejor manera de comenzar en vez de una misión a las 6 de la mañana.

Los 3 soldados se miraron entre ellos antes de que Piers mirara con una sonrisa de lado a Chris.

-Claro, eso suena bien.

…

Rebecca se acercó a la mesa donde ya estaban celebrando algunos de sus compañeros. Al llegar fue bien recibida por una sonrisa de Jill, pero se notaba que había interrumpido una conversación.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la menor.

-Solo… hablábamos de nuestros nuevos invitados. Tú también estuviste con uno de ellos hoy ¿verdad?- preguntó con amabilidad Chris.

-Si…

-También le toco a Jill y a Vicker.

Rebecca miró a sus demás compañeros y todos parecían tener una mirada extraña, como sopesando en lo que significaba eso.

-¿Tú también lo notaste, Rebecca?- pregunto finalmente Jill. Pero la menor solo se la quedo viendo- al parecer tienen un objetivo que nada tiene que ver con las misiones que nos dan… o lo que sea "fuera" del escuadro.

La castaña lo pensó solo unos momentos y fue cuando lo notó.

-¿El capitán?

Los demás miembros de la mesa asintieron.

-Hable con Brad y sí, el sujeto que estuvo con él no hacía más que indagar sobre la forma en la que operamos y más aún como nuestro capitán nos maneja.

-Sí, el agente con el que estaba también se mostró muy interesado en él- participó ahora siendo más consiente.

-A Jill también le cuestionaron… supongo que pensaron en ponerse con las mujeres y Brad… jugada inteligente, pero no conocen a nuestra chicas- aportó Barry con gracia, codeando su compañero Vicker por la broma.

…

Piers destrababa uno por uno los cajones de la oficina de Wesker, el fácil cerrojo no era un rival para él.

Ya había sacado varios archivos y documentación que seguramente el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. no le hubiera facilitado, pero nada realmente relevante para su misión.

Tenía a uno de sus hombres vigilando al dueño de la oficina y sabía que aún se encontraba en la fiesta, no corría peligro.

Confiado sacó una nueva carpetilla y se acomodó en el asiento que tenía detrás de la mesa.

-No creo que el capitán apruebe lo que estás haciendo.

La voz casi le hizo caer de donde estaba. Su mirada busco rápidamente a su portadora y se encontró con la chica que la acompaño esa mañana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que esa pregunta debo hacerla yo- contestó muy seria Rebbeca.

Luego de pasado el susto, Piers comprendió que se encontraba en una mala posición. Si la miembro del equipo bravo la delataba podía poner en peligro su misión, no, más que eso, estaba acabado.

-Yo solo estaba… bueno, veras… no me gustan tanto las fiestas.

-Ya, y por eso decidiste venir a la oficina a violar cerraduras y leer documentos confiscados.

-Básicamente… eso me parece más divertido- intento Piers haciéndose el simpático, pero la oficial seguía portando un rostro serio- mira, yo no soy como ustedes, de acuerdo.

-¿Cómo nosotros?

-Si, como esos soldaditos que le gustan seguir ordenes sin siquiera saber quién se las da o para qué. Esto solo es una costumbre mía, me gusta saber para quien- intentó por ese camino- mis superiores varias veces me han dado una reprimenda por este tipo de… cosas- dijo señalando el escritorio de Wesker, mientras se disponía a dejar todo en orden.

-Hacen bien. Tu manera de operar es muy poco profesional.

-¿Ves? A eso apunto, obedecer pensando que hacerlo a ciega te hace profesional.

-Tenemos diferente puntos de vista, agente Nivans. No pretendo que cambie el suyo… no pretenda que cambie el mío.

-Entiendo. Así que aparte de ser linda e inteligente, eres testaruda. Son todo una sorpresa las mujeres de esta ciudad- el chico sabía que ya la tenía cuando vio cómo se sonrojaba.

Piers se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta donde está a Rebecca y al contempló por unos segundos, no estaba mintiendo al decirle que se veía muy linda.

-De todas formas- comenzó a decirle- su capitán no tiene nada de lo que pueda recriminarle… es implacable.

Para bien o para mal, el agente no había encontrado absolutamente nada, pero más que dejarlo tranquilo… lo preocupaba aún más.

¿Con quién estaba tratando realmente?

-Supongo que yo también obedecería así de confiado las ordenes de tan calificado superior- siguió con una sonrisa- me dará gusto trabajar bajo su tutela- terminó intento sonar convencido- aunque supongo que si su linda medico retarguardista le diga que estuve husmeando, seguro me manda de patitas a la calle.

Volvió a decir con una sonrisa cálida, intentando ganarse a la chica, pero esta permaneció en silencio observándolo, estaba seguro que había captado la indirecta.

-Creo que ya estoy listo para esa fiesta- terminó el chico dado por sentado su punto y dejando en manos de la castaña su situación.

…

Ambos muchachos llegaron al salón, juntos.

Rebecca pudo notar la mirada de alguno de sus compañeros sobre ella e intentó que la sensación se fuera mirando al suelo.

-Creo que llamamos la atención- mencionó el chico aun parado cerca de la entrada- ¿quieres venir por algo de tomar?- la invito tomándola amablemente del brazo y llevándola cerca de unas mesas donde se podía ver algunas bebidas y bocadillos.

-Así que… ¿siempre son así de prendidos los poli?- preguntó con gracia al ver algunos agente de policía bailando graciosamente mientras las carcajadas resonaban a través de la música.

-Sí, somos el alma de la ciudad- bromeo también Rebbeca mucho más relajada por la graciosa situación que mostraban sus compañeros.

Inclusive los miembros de los S.T.A.R.S. también parecían muy enfiestados por la ocasión. Podía verlos a algunos en una mesa teniendo enfrascados en una emocionante conversación. Incluso Wesker estaba sentando allí y portaba media sonrisa mientras escuchaba.

Rebbeca se quedó observando a su capitán hasta que sus oscuras gafas se posicionaron a donde ella estaba. En ese momento creyó que el tiempo se había detenido y ya no podía escuchar la música.

Wesker solía tener ese efecto en ella, y creía que no era la única. Desvió la mirada totalmente incomoda y fue cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto muy seria de repente- comentó Piers a su lado.

-No es nada, recordé que mañana tengo que cubrir el turno matutino y…- comenzó a decir con una sonrisa cansada hacia el muchacho.

-Ya veo ¿Eres muy abocada a tu trabajo?

-Sí, me tengo que esforzar- le confió- todos en el equipo Bravo y Alfa son tan… increíbles… no me puedo quedar atrás.

-No creo que lo estas- le comento totalmente confiado de lo que decía- eres muy buena también, de verdad. Estas a la altura de los demás… y los vas a superar. Las personas como tu suelen hacerlo.

-¿Las personas como yo?

-Sí, las "increíbles"

Ambos muchachos notaron como la música bajaba y como las personas a su alrededor se emocionaban, mientras una enorme pantalla comenzaba a marcar una cuenta regresiva que era coreada por los que estaban allí.

Se sonrieron y volvieron su mirada a la pantalla hasta que estaba llegaba a cero, entonces todos gritaron y desde afuera se podían escuchar las explosiones provocadas por los fuegos artificiales.

Rebecca solo tuvo que dar dos pasos hasta llegar al ventanal y poder contemplar desde allí como el cielo se llenaba de esas coloridas luces.

Adoraba esos por sobre todas las cosas de esa época del año. Dio una ligera vista al costado y vio que Piers también veía lo mismo. Su rostro se iluminaba con los colores que procedían del cielo.

Aun podía mirar los fuegos artificiales cuando sintió como unos dedos la tomaban de la quijada y la hacían voltear el rostro. A continuación sintió como sus labios tocaban algo cálido y suave.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente en sorpresa y fue incapaz de mover siquiera un musculo mientras intentaba razonas que su nuevo compañero era el que al estaba besando.

-Primer beso del año- dijo Piers al separarse con una sonrisa pícara.

Rebbeca llevo rápidamente sus manos a su boca y podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían. El chico el seguía sonriendo cálidamente.

-Así que tú eres Piers ¿Eh?

-Creo que nos vendría bien presentarnos mejor… ahora.

Los que hablaban eran Chris y Barry, que se habían acercado a la pareja y ponían una mano sobre cada hombro del chico.

Aunque amos portaban una sonrisa se veían intimidantes.

-Oigan…- los intento llamar Jill, poniéndose a la par, entremedio de sus dos compañeros y Piers- no asusten al muchacho con su papel de hermanos mayores sobreprotectores… calma, calma.

Pero los dos hombres ni siquiera parecían escucharla. Seguían viendo muy atentamente al chico y este ya tragaba en pesadamente, totalmente incomodo por la situación en la que se había metido. Podía sentir como sus hombros estaban fuertemente sostenidos.

Le dio una mirada a Rebbeca para que lo ayudara pero esta seguía roja y aun se tapaba la boca.

-Ay… hombres- susurró Jill, llevándose a Rebecca y dejando que el nuevo se las arregle con sus compañeros.

…

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No hemos terminado!

La voz de Piers se hizo repercutir en el despacho esa mañana.

Rebecca y Jill alzaron su vista hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho junto con sus dos colegas.

El más alto y de tez oscura hizo una seña para que bajara al voz y se calmara. Siguieron hablando por lo bajo y las chicas ya no pudieron escuchar más.

Aun así, se podía notar el enojo y desconformidad del más bajo del equipo, el cual a medida que sus compañeros le hablaban terminaba por resignarse.

Rebbeca pudo ver como luego sus compañeros lo dejaban solo y la mirada del castaño se dirigía a ella. Camino hasta donde se encontraba y suspirando ampliamente se paró a su lado.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- le preguntó.

-Amm… claro.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y Piers no paro hasta estar parado sobre la vereda del departamento de policía.

-Me voy- dijo sin más.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin comprender la chica, los nuevos miembros no llevaban ni una semana en Raccon City ¿A qué se refería?

-Nuestra misión aquí… la han dado por terminada. Nuestras nuevas órdenes es retirarnos de la ciudad para ser reasignados.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Si, a veces estas cosas son así- dijo el chico sintiendo que le enojo le volvía- y también a veces… los cables que mueven estas cuestiones están… tan bien ocultos- mencionó mirando nuevamente hacia la jefatura con recelo.

-No vas a decirme porque estás aquí realmente ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica haciendo que su mirada volviera a ella, solo pudo sonreírle.

-Nos marchamos esta noche… no tengo a nadie aquí que quisiera despedirme… pero me gustaría despedirme de ti ¿Puedes venir a la estación a las 9?- le preguntó de manera cálida.

-Claro, allí estaré- contesto la menor, sabiendo que más que una despedida, quizás le dé información que le ayudaría en un futuro, la mirada del chico decía más que solo tener ganas de un abrazo y un de "buen viaje"

-Bien… debo reunirme con mis compañeros, hay cosas que debemos organizar antes de partir- se despidió el chico con una leve señal de mano y se alejó del departamento de policía.

…

Rebecca miraba como el reloj del despacho marcaban las 7:30 ya no faltaba casi nada y su turno terminaría. Podría ir a su apartamento y bañarse, quizás comprar algo para darle al chico por su estadía aquí.

Comenzaba a pensar en eso, cuando le dio una sacudida a su cabeza, alejando esas ideas, se recriminaba últimamente no sentirse tan profesional como a ella le hubiera gustado, todo por tener a ese castaño cerca.

-¡Chambers!- la llamó Wesker de repente. La oficial dio un brinco y se puso de pie.

Su mirada busco a quien al llamó y se encontró son su capitán apoyándose en el marco de su despacho con el codo.

-Si- dijo acercándose al rubio.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarle, estoy seguro que será de su interés y que podrá ayudarme con ello.

El capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. comenzó a caminar, bajando por las escaleras, siendo seguida muy de cerca por la médico.

Llegaron a la pequeña sección de laboratorio forense y Wesker saco un pequeño frasco de una heladera hermética.

-Pónganse el equipo- le indico a la chica y esta obedeció.

El más alto, corto un pedazo de la muestra y poniéndola en una lámina de muestra se la acerco a la chica, está ya con los guantes la tomó entre sus dedos.

-Recordara el caso Merdin- mencionó él y Rebecca asintió- bien, esto se encontraba en su brazo luego de pasadas las 72 horas de haber encontrado el cadáver.

Rebecca volvió a admirar lo que tenía. Sabía que de ese cas habían pasado ya 2 semanas. Si esto era una muestra de tejido orgánico, era lo más confuso que podía ver.

-Imposible- susurro mientras se acercaba con la muestra a unos de los microscopios.

Luego de analizarla por unos segundos volvió su vista al capitán, totalmente incrédula.

-Esto es… ridículo ¿Cómo se encontraba el resto del cadáver?

-Solo la parte del brazo mostraba esta anomalía, donde se encontraba esa extraña marca, usted lo vio en el informe.

Rebecca asintió poniendo nuevamente atención en la lente.

-Como sabrá, tenemos un buen equipo forense y de laboratorio, entenderá que todos quedaron igual de perplejos que yo… o como se muestra usted ahora- siguió comentando haciendo que al joven médico lo mirara nuevamente- tenia fe de que usted me pudiera decir más de lo que ellos intentaron.

La joven se sorprendió mucho del pedido. Su capitán estaba poniendo esperanzas y expectativas en ella.

-Hará todo lo que pueda, capitán- le aseguro firmemente.

-No esperaba otra respuesta- le dijo el rubio sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

A continuación le puso a su subordinada toda la información que sus predecesores consiguieron y algunas teorías propias sobre algunos tóxicos cerca del bosque de Raccon que podrían justificar la anomalía.

Wesker sabía de antemano todo. Sabia porque esa muestra estaba alterada y porque era extraño. Era obvio que el mediocre equipo de laboratorio de la policía no podría ni asomarse a adivinarlo… y sabía que alguien tan entusiasta y curiosa del campo de la bioquímica como lo era Rebecca no se negaría a tenerlo en sus manos y absorber todo lo que pudiera del nuevo hallazgo.

Como también sabía que hacían los nuevos aquí y que la excusa de equipo de apoyo no era más que una vil pantalla.

Luego se encargaría de los nombres de aquellos arrogantes que pretendían meter sus narices en las operaciones de Umbrella y pretender tratarlo de idiota.

Vio nuevamente a Rebecca y luego al reloj de pared de la sala. 8:55

Volvió a sonreír para sus adentros.

Si, se encargaría de los entrometidos luego, por ahora, era mejor mantener ciegos y obedientes a sus queridos S.T.A.R.S.. Un amorío de una semana no arruinaría tanto tiempo trabajando con su equipo, pero mejor no arriesgarse.

-… parecía no tener reacción a los químicos comunes, y las células aún se mantienen vivas… es imposible- menciono la más chica aún muy entusiasmada con lo que le mostraban.

-Imposible no es, pues está pasando- comentó el rubio tomando asiento al lado de donde se encontraba su subordinada- lo que quiero que me diga es ¿Cómo? Y si es relevante para el informe de todo el caso… esto es importante Chambers, quizás nos ayude con todos los acontecimientos que han ocurrido últimamente- siguió diciendo clavándole la mirada atravez de su gafas, sabía que la chica podía sentir esto, así que sonrió- confió en usted.

Y con eso fue suficiente, el ligero sonrojo de la más chica y el nervioso asentimiento que le dio, le aseguro que la tenía donde quería.

Vio cómo, aun, con más determinación, se enfrascaba en la investigación.

Una nueva vista al reloj le indico que ya había logrado su propósito. Esos tres agentes ya se habían marchado totalmente con las manos vacía.

"Muchacho idiota, no sabes con quien estas tratando"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong>

La verdad es que yo ya tenía re terminado este proyecto pero tuve problemas… técnicos XD

Igual, aquí esta, pido perdón por la demora.

Los que me leen, que no son de este fandom, así que supongo que nadie XD saben cómo soy con las entregas :p

Bien, espero que le haya gustado mi regalo a mi amiga invisible… la verdad que hay que tener imaginación para shipear estas parejas pero bueno… yo también soy rarísima el momento de shipear :P

Ojala lo hayas disfrutado AnlDmn21 (busque tu nombre pero no me apareció por ningún lado XD)


End file.
